Elboron
by Albane
Summary: OS : réponse au défi 18 du Poney Fringant. La rencontre de deux opinions, par une nuit d'hiver en Ithilien.


Voici ma réponse au défi du Poney sur Noël. Je l'ai plutôt orienté vers l'hiver parce que Noël en Terre du Milieu, c'est pas fréquent ... !

Ce défi est aussi une promesse à ma coupine Estel. Je le lui dédicace ailleurs! J'espère que cela va lui plaire :)

Merci à Ely pour le bêta-readage :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Toujours la nuit… » constata une frêle silhouette en venant se mettre à ses côtés.

Eomer détourna son regard du paysage sur lequel donnait le balcon. De sous le capuchon de son inattendue voisine, il ne voyait pointer que le bout du nez. Celle-ci fixait le paysage obscur, devant eux, sans le regarder.

« L'aube va venir. » fit-il, rassurant.

Sa compagne tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Sous le capuchon de velours, Eomer devina une chevelure d'un noir profond, encadrant un visage dont les traits fins semblaient banals à l'ombre ce regard brillant et intense.

« Oh, Messire ! Veuillez me pardonner !

- En quoi m'avez-vous offensé ?

- Je vous avais pris pour mon cousin.

- J'ignore qui est votre cousin pour que cela puisse être considéré comme une insulte.

- Oh, non. Non, ce n'est pas cela. Bien au contraire. Mon cousin est le maître de ces lieux. Mais je ne vous aurais pas abordé avec tant de familiarité si…

- Vous êtes la cousine de l'Intendant Faramir ?

- Oui. Lothiriel de Dol Amroth, pour vous servir.

- Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Eomer rabattit la capuche de son manteau de fourrure pour s'incliner devant la Princesse.

« Et moi, votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Dites-moi vite, je vous prie, si je suis dans le juste en présumant me tenir en compagnie d'Eomer Eadig, souverain du Rohan.

- J'ai l'honneur de porter ce titre, en effet. »

Elle s'inclina à son tour en lui présentant ses hommages, et il se sentit un peu gêné.

« Je vous ai vu lors du couronnement du Roi Elessar, ainsi que lors du mariage de mon cousin et de votre sœur. l'informa-t-elle en se relevant.

- Voilà presque deux ans, maintenant.

- Oui. Mais je ne veux vous importuner plus longtemps.

- Au contraire, le temps me semble si long tout seul, cette nuit. Les minutes me paraissent des siècles d'angoisse.

- Vous trouverez probablement de la compagnie et de quoi vous distraire dans la grande salle.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas non plus le cœur à me distraire jusqu'à en oublier les évènements. »

Elle eut un sourire. Il éclata de rire.

« Je dois vous sembler complètement incohérent !

- Non, Majesté. laissa-t-elle glisser de son sourire.

- Mais rentrez, vous. Vous prendriez froid. Et ces traits tirés ne sont certainement pas naturels à ce visage !

- Je suis épuisée, cela est vrai. J'ai veillé la Dame Eowyn toute la nuit.

- On m'a refoulé à la porte de sa chambre. Sans considérations pour mon rang ou pour notre parenté.

- Ce ne sont pas là des choses que les hommes doivent voir.

- Eowyn a vu des choses qu'une femme ne devrait pas voir. » fit-il, pensif, en redirigeant son regard vers la plaine d'Ithilien.

Elle eut une légère révérence et fit un geste pour partir en reculant doucement. Elle n'avait déjà commis que trop d'inconvenances. Mais il reprit soudain la parole :

« Vous n'aimez pas la nuit ?

- Pas quand elle dure plus que le jour. Je n'aime pas l'hiver.

- L'hiver est pourtant une magnifique saison.

- Magnifique saison ? Du froid glacial, du vent perçant, de l'humidité qui nous obligent à porter des vêtements lourds et encombrants ! Les maladies, les vivres qui gèlent, une famine quasiment tous les ans qui décime nos peuples ! Et cette obscurité pour ainsi dire constante, qui assombrit l'humeur, je n'appelle pas cela une magnifique saison ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une soudaine vigueur.

- C'est ainsi que vous voyez l'hiver ?

- C'est ainsi que je l'ai toujours vécu. Chaque jour d'hiver n'est qu'une longue attente impatiente et désespérée du printemps ! répondit-elle plus calmement.

- Me permettrez-vous de vous décrire l'hiver tel que je le ressens, moi ?

- Mais bien sûr, je vous en prie, votre Majesté.

- Eh bien, je dirais pour résumer les choses, que l'hiver est la saison du repos. La nature est au repos. La nature reprend des forces avant de se régénérer au printemps, où, toute entière, elle sera agitée et en perpétuel mouvement. En hiver, ma Dame, tout est calme. Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de parcourir la campagne en cette saison ?

- J'avoue préférer rester dans mes appartements.

- Je le comprends fort bien. Je vous dirai donc ce qu'il en est. Au-delà du trot de votre monture, tout n'est que silence. Aucun bruit. Aucun danger. C'est très reposant. Et puis, l'hiver est la saison de la célébration de Yule !

- Nous ne fêtons pas Yule, au royaume du Gondor.

- Je le sais. Il n'y a que les Semi-Hommes et les Rohirrim qui pratiquent cette coutume. Et je comprends qu'ainsi, l'hiver puisse paraître ennuyeux. Nous étions en plein préparatifs quand vint la nouvelle d'Ithilien qui me fit chevaucher jusqu'ici au plus vite. J'aimerais que vous puissez voir les lumières et les décorations, que vous puissiez goûter les festins, et entendre les chants et les rires de la fête de Yule ! »

Il se pencha un peu pour voir l'expression de son visage sous son capuchon :

« Non ? N'y a-t-il vraiment rien qui réjouisse votre cœur au moment du changement d'année ? » lui demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle parut réfléchir, et avec un sourire complice, elle déclara :

« J'admets que les flocons soient une chose merveilleuse à regarder voleter dans les airs. Mais dès que la neige touche le sol, ce n'est plus que boue ou glace. acheva-t-elle implacable.

- Là encore, c'est un spectacle à voir en pleine nature, et non entre les murs d'une cité de pierre. Vous parliez d'obscurité, mais la nature n'est jamais autant lumineuse que quand elle est recouverte de son manteau de neige. Par bien des aspects, je préfère l'hiver au printemps !

- Mais le printemps, c'est la vie ! Ce sont les bourgeons qui éclosent, les animaux qui chantent l'amour, le soleil qui renaît ! »

Eomer détourna les yeux du visage de Lothiriel.

« Le printemps, c'est la mort ! grinça-t-il sombrement.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Lothiriel, sincèrement surprise.

- Le printemps, c'est la mort, répéta-t-il. Au printemps, les combats reprennent. La trêve hivernale n'était que passagère et bien vite finie. Les amis avec qui vous avez passé l'hiver sont assassinés sous vos yeux. Et vous-même, vous devez assassiner pour essayer que cela s'arrête au plus vite. Le printemps, ma Dame, c'est la saison de la Guerre. » acheva-t-il en reportant son regard sur elle.

Il vit tout de suite que sa tirade avait eu plus d'effet sur sa compagne qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Elle avait le regard fixe, la bouche entrouverte, choquée. Il avait autrefois essayé de faire comprendre à sa sœur que la guerre n'était pas l'affaire des femmes. Aujourd'hui il prenait la guerre comme argument pour convaincre une autre jeune femme ! Il en ressentit du remord et chercha à s'en excuser.

« C'est une vision tout à fait masculine des saisons, je le conçois.

- Mais maintenant, je vous comprends mieux. » fit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence. Il détourna le regard et se demanda fébrilement si elle allait en profiter pour partir et, si c'était le cas, s'il allait vouloir trouver quelque chose pour la retenir. Mais il n'eut pas à se poser cette dernière question puisqu'elle ne fit pas un pas pour s'éloigner, debout à ses côtés, enveloppée dans sa chaude cape de velours et de satin, bordée de fourrure. Au bout d'un moment, il s'exclama, en tendant le bras vers l'Est.

« Regardez ! Voici l'aube après laquelle vous soupiriez.

- Profitons-en. Je crains que ce pâle soleil ne soit, dans peu de temps, caché par des nuages et de la brume froide.

- Non, ma Dame. Non, le jour sera beau.

- J'aimerais pouvoir voir l'hiver avec vos yeux.

- Et moi le printemps avec les vôtres. »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ses paroles, il se rendit compte de l'inconvenance de ces deux déclarations et se hâta de détourner la conversation.

« Rentrons. Nous allons vraiment prendre froid. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le couloir des appartements de la dame Eowyn. Si sa bouche lui avait laissé le temps de la réflexion, Eomer n'aurait certainement jamais osé ce qu'il proposa alors à sa jeune compagne.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter quelque temps à Edoras afin que vous goûtiez vous-même à l'hiver que je vous décris ? Vous plairait-il de participer aux festivités de Yule ? Et, si le cœur vous en dit, nous pourrions aller chevaucher à travers mes terres recouvertes de neige pour profiter du calme de la nature ? »

Elle resta un instant silencieuse à le regarder, détourna le regard un instant et enfin, se tourna à nouveau vers lui :

« Si mon père me le permet, oui. »

Au bout du couloir, devant eux, l'Intendant était debout appuyé de l'épaule contre le mur, et il les regardait venir avec un mystérieux sourire, comme distrait un instant de ses tourments par une pensée amusante. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui car à ce moment-là, une sage-femme sortit de la chambre de la Dame Eowyn. Des vagissements l'accompagnèrent dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, et Faramir se détourna bien vite de sa cousine et de son beau-frère.

« Seigneur Faramir, les Valar vous ont béni d'un fils en parfaite santé.

- 'wyn ? glapit l'Intendant en se précipitant vers elle.

- Elle va très bien aussi. »

Mais Faramir était déjà rentré dans la chambre de sa femme.

Lothiriel leva brusquement vers Eomer un visage illuminé d'une grande joie, comme prise au milieu d'un grand éclat de rire. Le Roi du Rohan lui rendit son sourire éclatant. Aussi fou de joie était-il en cet instant, jamais Eomer ne se serait laissé à exprimer une telle gaieté juvénile et impulsive si l'allégresse de sa compagne n'avait pas été tellement communicative.

« Le jour sera beau. » répéta-t-il.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review pour me le dire ? :)


End file.
